


A Little Piece of Heaven

by ThePiesEndure



Series: Angel Rev [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angels, Gen, a7x, timothy mallard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's party time in Heaven.  Raziel says it will help Jimmy's friends on Earth.  He's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

A breeze blew across the still waters where Jimmy sat, one foot dangling close to the surface. The angel perching next to him imitated his position, gazing down into the crystal clear depths. The pair had become quite close since the man had arrived. Their twin personalities were what attracted them to each other. Both as mad as hatters they had gravitated toward each other, so much so that the angel had quit his original post so he could stay close to the young man who he knew was hurting deep inside. Though, Jimmy’s guide was never far away, it was Raziel who had become firm friends with the lonely soul.  
  
“Want to play a game?” Raziel murmured, dipping a toe into the water causing ripples to break the calm. Jimmy shook his head without answering. His own stare was fixed on an image only he could see; his thoughts very far away.  
  
“You know they would want you to be partying it up here. Not moping about.”  
  
Jimmy grunted, lifting his shoulders.  
  
Raziel sighed. “I know this is not where you wanted to end up, but you should not compromise who you are for what your situation has become.” His words were meant as a small piece of wisdom, but he knew that as a newcomer, Jimmy may still not be receptive to what he was saying. Therefore, he was not expecting a response to his statement. So, when Jimmy turned his head to look at him and opened his mouth, it came as a little bit of a shock.  
  
“That’s not the deal. I knew I wasn’t meant to live for a long time.” His blue eyes were troubled. “The feeling was never something concrete...I just knew I wasn’t long for the world.” The corners of his lips twitched. “Fucking morbid, eh?”  
  
Raziel’s eyes flashed, knowingly. “Not really. You were just very self-aware. And that is to be commended.” He nodded toward the pool. “Regardless, your whole life had meaning; do not ever think that was not the case. You changed a lot of people’s lives for the better.”  
  
Jimmy’s breath caught in the back of his throat; he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing hard. Then he dropped them by his side, staring hard into the pool.  
  
Raziel cleared his throat. “You want to see?”  
  
Brow furrowing, the young man nodded. “Fuck yeah...I always do. What do you think they’ll be doing?”  
  
The angel chuckled, turning to touch the tip of his finger against the water, causing the surface to still once more. An image began to form on the surface and he murmured, “Look...and you will see...”  
  
Jimmy, shifting his weight forward, took several deep breaths to steel his mind before settling down to observe the scene unfolding before his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Matt stood out the front of the bungalow with Val; she leaning back into his body, he with his arms wrapped lightly around her waist. They had been standing there for almost half an hour, waiting for the other guys to arrive. They were getting together just to hang out. Lately they had been camping out at each other’s places, unable to stand being alone. Even though they all had significant others, since Jimmy’s passing they couldn’t handle being out of each other’s sight for too long. They were brothers and family always stuck together.  
  
Val sighed a little, tilting her head to look up into Matt’s tired face. Aside from spending time together, the guys had also bitten the bullet and returned to the studio to complete their album. It was hard going, and it was definitely telling on Matt’s face. There were lines on his brow and at the corners of his mouth and eyes which hadn’t been there before. His eyes were lacking the usual bright sparkle they usually held. And he just looked exhausted.  
  
“You okay, hun?” Val’s voice was low.  
  
Matt didn’t answer for a long time, his arms tightening around her waist as he nuzzled into her hair. She leaned back more into him. He pressed his lips against the top of her head then answered in a quiet tone.  
  
“Wish Jimmy would come back...”  
  
Val nodded, turning so she could stroke a hand against his strong jaw line. “Me too...he’d turn today into a party.”  
  
Matt’s lips pulled in a tight smile. “He would. Fuck, every day was a party to him. Crazy bastard.” His voice got raspier at each word, and he started trembling. Val squeezed at his biceps trying to ease the pain he was feeling. He closed his eyes, breathing out roughly. “Fuck...I miss him, Val...I wish...” But then he halted, tilting his head up, eyes darting to the fluffy white clouds that were scooting across the sky.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Do you think he’s watching us?”  
  
Matt had never really speculated much about life after death. Obviously, Jimmy had been otherwise inclined, considering that he had written quite a few songs to do with the subject. But, ever since Jimmy had left them, and ever since that day where they’d all been together with their friends and somehow the drummer had gotten a message to him, things had changed. His whole perspective on life, and death, had altered...  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Crap. You’re talking about me being a moper...seems like it’s rubbing off on Matt...” Jimmy sat back, dragging fingers through his hair. He couldn’t look too long into the pool because it caused his heart to palpitate in his chest. Of course, it wasn’t like he could get a heart attack and die or anything, since he already was, technically, dead.  
  
Raziel smiled faintly. “You really need to liven things up, then.”  
  
Jimmy shot a look of confusion toward the angel. “How the He- I mean, how the heck do I do that?”  
  
His companion chuckled, softly. “Simple. We throw a party up here. When we do that...it touches those we care about down below. Works every time.”  
  
Jimmy’s brow crinkled in an expression of deep contemplation, and then he laughed, shaking his head. He wasn’t sure he believed the angel’s statement. He definitely didn’t feel up to throwing a party. And, at any rate...  
  
“How would we even do that?”  
  
Raziel spread his wings out as far as they would go, the tips splaying out as he slowly began to lift up from the ground. Jimmy raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.  
  
“Simple,” the angel replied. “We send out invitations, organise catering, entertainment, you name it, we have it.”  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean that...I know how to start a party.” He bit at his bottom lip, glancing toward the pool. “I mean, how would that change things for my friends?” There was a moment of silence between the two males after his question.  
  
Raziel paused, casting a glance back over his shoulder towards where he could see Timothy hovering in the background. The great bird tilted its head, but said nothing. It wasn’t his place to comment on the value of entertainment, that was Raziel’s responsibility.  
  
The angel returned his gaze toward Jimmy. The young man was still giving him a quizzical look, confusion evident in his eyes.  
  
Raziel’s lips curved up in a slow smile. “Just you watch, my friend. All shall be revealed.”


End file.
